


Devils Don't Fly

by ChangeGirlYuki



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Secrets, Slow Build, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: Humans are illogical and chaotic. Spock won't say that Heaven is different, he had never been there after all. But he has learned how to deal with whatever Earth required from him. Because he had developed routines.Just that you can't hold onto those forever. That is when he meets this irritating human being. Said human being was even more chaotic and illogical then everything Spock has had experienced down on Earth before.I suck at summaries, I'm sorry ^^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/gifts).



> This is for you, Kata. I hope you like it :)

Devils Don't Fly

*Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, it's characters or origin story. I do own the plot of this fanfiction. No money is made with this, feedback is very much appreciated though. Enjoy!*

********************

Chapter 1

Routines were good.  
They were guidelines in the chaos of the world he was walking on.  
So why was Spock breaking his routine of going grocery shopping after work on Friday evening and returning straight home into his apartment after that in favor of... what? Sitting in a bar and refuse whatever drink his only friend tried to make him drink?  
Said friend had just downed her recent drink in one go and was slightly glaring at him.  
“You are a bad friend. You're supposed to get wasted with me, not be the moral obsessed person you always are”, she said and ordered another fancy named fluid for too much money.  
“Can't you just behave like any normal human being for once?”, she continued, whining. Raising an eyebrow, he didn't say anything else.  
The two of them knew each other for almost five years now, since the day he had started working at the library of the Starfleet University. They were friends for almost as long and he knew that she was just complaining because she was hurt from her recent boyfriend having broken up with her the day before.

*Half an hour later*

He had ordered water for her and tried to keep her from slipping away from him.  
“This amount of alcohol is already close to the percentage where it gets dangerous for the human body”, he said, trying to talk her into leaving and going home. She would hear nothing of it though.  
“Oi, Spock! Today's about getting wasted”, her language was already muffled from the many drinks she's had. “You should try it out some day too. It's very liberating.”  
Raising an eyebrow, he pushed the glass of water closer to her, watching her mistake it for something else and downing it too, only to make a face and glare at him some more. “As I said, a horrible friend. Giving me water instead of vodka...”  
He knew she didn't mean it like that. When she would be sober again, she would most likely call him and say sorry. Not that she needed too, he understood. Or at least he tried to. Humans were illogical, always had been.  
Opening his mouth to spill another convincing argument to finally leave this bar that apparently had not fully read the official laws about hygiene, Spock was interrupted by someone bumping into him. Turning around, he came to face a man around his physical age, blonde hair a mess on his head that was almost long enough to cover the other's bright blue eyes. Blue eyes that certainly had seen one or two drinks too already.  
“Excuse me”, the stranger said with a voice that was quite pleasant to the ear. The man ran his eyes up and down Spock's body and one of the corners of his mouth twitched up into a half-smile.  
“I'm Jim”, he introduced himself, offering a hand to Spock in greeting. Before Spock could say anything in return, his friend had already grabbed the offered hand and shook it, saving him from explaining that he didn't like to touch people he didn't know. His hands were very sensitive.  
“I'm Uhura, this is Spock”, she introduced them to the blonde, Jim. “You're pretty.”  
Jim blinked and laughed loudly. “Thank you... Uhura”, he said before looking at Spock again, taking in his dark hair and most likely too pale skin since he didn't exactly spend much time outside.  
“You seem way too sober in comparison to your girlfriend”, Jim stated, not looking back at Uhura as the young woman started giggling.  
“Uhura and I are not in a romantic relationship”, Spock answered, watching Jim's eyebrows wander higher.  
“Oh? I guess that's a good thing considering that she just dumped you.”  
Snapping his eyes off the blonde man, Spock looked next to himself to find Uhura gone. He would have cursed himself for not paying attention but his self-control kept his face neutral.  
“If you'd excuse me, I have to look for my friend”, Spock said and slipped off his chair. Jim chuckled and nodded.  
“It was a pleasure to meet you... Spock.”  
Nodding one last time, Spock entered the mass of dancing bodies, looking for the one that was Uhura.

*An hour later *

He stared down at his phone, reading the text for a second time even though he had perfectly memorized it the first time:

>> Hy,Spock!! Gonna gt laiiid. Dont wait 4 me. Love u!

Whenever Nyota got drunk, the linguist would drop any correctness in language and grammar, typing messages like a first grader. But at least Spock knew that it was pointless to look around the bar any farther. The woman had most likely left with whoever she planned to spend the night with. He was impressed that she had remembered to inform him about it with all the alcohol in her system. Pocketing his phone, Spock put on his dark blue coat and left the questionable place for good.  
The cold air of late November hit him in the face and he started walking home as fast as possible without running or attracting the wrong kind of attention. The fresh air was very welcome after the lack of oxygen in the bar as was the silence of the night. Not that the city ever really was silent but after having his sensitive ears listen to something close to Heavy Metal for hours, this was a nice change. 

He was only three blocks away from his apartment, when he heard something. Stopping right in the middle of the street, Spock tilted his head into the direction where he had heard the noise. At first he didn't hear anything but then the wind changed directions and he could make out the sounds of someone being beaten up. Groans of pain along with punches and... the blood froze in Spock's veins and within seconds, he found himself running towards the act of violence. 

The scene he came to face was cruel. In a puddle of his own blood, a human body was lying on the ground, panting harshly and groaning in pain. What Spock's attention focused on though were the two creatures hovering above the hurt human. A deep read glow lightened the area around them, surrounding their body like the evil aura it was. Red eyes snapped up and zoomed in on him when they heard him approaching, black lips pulling back in a growl and revealing a row of sharp teeth. Clawed hands clenched and unclenched, readying themselves to attack him. Before they could do anything though, Spock pulled out the only thing he had inherited from his long passed father, holding the small piece of metal close to his lips and started chanting in a language Humanity had long since forgotten about.  
Bright light over-shone red auras and the creatures vanished to dust. A wave of exhaustion washed through Spock and he leaned against the wall heavily to catch his breath. He hadn't been forced to do this in a while. Hopefully their activity would not become more in the future though he had known that the 'peace' would never last forever.  
Straightening his body, Spock finally took the time to check on the hurt human in front of him and his breath left his body faster then he had gained it back. Blonde hair was covered with crimson, blue eyes closed in pain, breath coming out in ragged pants.  
“Jim”, Spock whispered and for the first time this evening, something like an emotion could be heard in his voice, having slipped past his mental guards. He would later blame his exhausted state.  
Blue eyes fluttered open for a second, not recognizing him in the darkness. Bruised lips opened to say something but only noises of pain passed them.  
Pulling out his phone to look for the closest hospital, Spock froze. The additional light of the screen enabled him to see something that made his guts twist together in a painful manner. There, right on the juncture of the other man's neck, was a deep, blood oozing bite mark. But aside from blood, Spock could also see the black of the creature's poison flowing around in the wound. 

Pocketing his phone again, Spock knelt down next to the person he had just met a few hours ago, not caring about his clothing getting dirty. There was nothing the human medicine could do for him anymore.  
“I'm sorry”, he whispered and brushed some hair strands out of the blood covered face. He said there for a while, sending a silent prayer to Heaven and God or whoever wanted to listen. Jim's breath slowed down, the body twitching in pain from time to time. At some point, Spock noticed the sky becoming lighter and he knew that he needed to finish his business and leave. He looked down onto the poisoned bite mark on the other's neck one last time, just to be sure that it really was there. But the black lines that spread from the wounds underneath the pale skin told him enough to know that if he wouldn't do something soon, Jim would end up as one of those creatures.  
“I'm sorry”, he said again and wrapped his hands around the blonde human's neck. He was going to do this quick and without any more pain for the young man. Gathering his strength, Spock was about to break the spine under his hands when suddenly still blue eyes snapped open and a hand came up to grab his wrist.  
“S-spock!”, Jim coughed, blue eyes locking with dark brown ones and then the first ray of the sun appeared on the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. There is currently so much going on in my life and when I finally seemed to get a break, my computer broke. No idea, when it'll be fixed.   
> Anyway, I got something done that I wanted to post as an early Christmas gift. Maybe I manage another chapter before New Year's but I don't know yet since I have to borrow my brother's pc for that.

Chapter 2

After taking a necessary shower to get rid of the blood and dirt from the alley and the attack, Spock put on some clean clothes and walked back into the living room of his apartment. Jim was still lying on the couch, out like a light. Spock had cleaned him as well and had thrown the blonde's blood soaked clothing into the trash, dressing the other in old clothes of himself. It was kind of a tight fit, Jim was more muscular then Spock, but it was better then leaving him naked. That would only cause more trouble if Jim woke up and found himself naked in a place he didn't recognize with most likely irritating memories of the previous events.   
When he woke up! Looking down at the sleeping man, Spock refused to think of ways to get rid of a dead body yet. He had never heard of someone surviving a demon attack, but he knew that it was possible if the victim was strong enough, both physically and mental. What would happen to that person though was another question. A frown grew on Spock’s face but disappeared again as soon as he grew aware of it. What was it that made him care enough to bring a stranger into his apartment he had talked to less then one hour?

************************

Shadows.   
Shadows were all Jim remembered.   
He had been on his way home from the bar, alone. He hadn't felt like picking up a one night stand. Not after he had seen this interesting young man with that ass drunk woman. The way he hadn't shown any emotions while sitting in a mass of people who did just that (and got wasted) was like facing the eye of a storm.   
Shadows.  
Shadows and pain.  
Gasping, Jim sat up and tried to catch his breath. His eyes ran from one thing to the next, trying to take in the foreign place he was at. Where was he? This was very much not the place he shared with his grumpy doctor roommate and he was sure that he didn’t go to another bar the night before. Looking down at himself, Jim found that he wasn’t wearing his own clothes either but the ones of a stranger, a male stranger. A male stranger that seemed to be of a slightly different statue and seemed to have a very different taste then himself. 

Someone cleared their throat behind the blonde and when Jim twisted his neck to look over his shoulder, his neck hurt like a bitch. Hissing, Jim pressed a hand against the point of pain, only to notice how sore the rest of his body felt the more he kept moving around. Whatever he was physically feeling disappeared to the back of his mind though, when he laid eyes on the person sitting in a chair behind him.   
“Spock?”, Jim asked, remembering the dark haired man and his female friend from the bar. As soon as their eyes locked though, memories came rushing back through his mind, horrible pictures that couldn’t possibly be true. The shadows he had remembered at first turned into things out of a nightmare, looking totally out of place in that alley. And then there was the blood and the pain…   
And the light.   
He had been lying on the ground, his mind trying to progress the impossible and the pain at the same time when suddenly someone had come to his help, light and a foreign language and warmth taking over. And then Spock had been hovering above him or was it just his mind playing tricks on him?  
It couldn’t be though, considering where he was now and who he was looking at. 

“W-what happened?”, Jim asked, voice horse despite how many times he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. The dark haired male looked at him, head tilted to the side slightly as if he was trying to figure out if Jim could take the truth.   
“Tell me”, he demanded before Spock could say anything, putting on his most serious expression. One of those dark and confusingly straight eyebrows lifted itself, otherwise Spock didn't show any sign of an emotion.   
“You have been attacked. I took care of your wounds”, Spock answered. Since there wasn't any distracting noises such as music and other people dancing and talking, Jim was able to make out a strange accent in the other's tone, something he'd never heard before. Shaking his head slightly, Jim shifted his position on the couch to face Spock fully and glared at him.  
“That's not all! Those things...”, he didn't know what else to say so he left the sentence open, hoping that the man in front of him would talk to him when he knew that Jim remembered.   
There was nothing specific that told the blonde that Spock was a bit startled, aside from maybe a slight shift in his dark eyes. He had no idea how he knew but his guts told Jim that Spock didn't like talking about this topic. 

“You have been attacked by demons. They tried to murder you and poisoned your blood. I was able to execute them.” That was slightly more specific though Jim again felt as if Spock was leaving out something. Something important. He didn't care about that right now, his mind was stuck on the 'demons' and 'poison' parts. Under different circumstances, he would have called the man insane but as it was, he remembered too much as for it to bee a made up story. But still... he had to ask.  
“What?”  
“Demons. The servants of Satan, the fallen angel. Whenever the borders between this world and hell become thin, they invade the human world and attack. They aim to lure out angels from heaven with this kind of action so that they can execute them and grew stronger through their glory power.”  
Besides the fact that this was the longest sentence Spock had ever said to Jim, the blonde couldn't progress what the other just said with such casualty. Maybe he needed to reevaluate his first impression and call Spock an insane one in the end. Because angels? Demons? What next, God? 

“Look”, the blonde said and got up slowly, successfully ignoring the sore feeling in his whole body, “I don't care. Your demons are gone, I'm still alive. Thank you for taking care of me, I'll go home now.”  
Spock got up too and raised his eyebrow again. It was pretty clear that he knew that Jim didn't believe a single word of what he'd just tried to explain. When Jim attempted to make his way over to the door, the dark haired one blocked his way and Jim got to know that Spock was in fact a few inches taller then him. Under different circumstances, this would have been interesting. As many other things about tall, dark and handsome. Focus, Jim!  
“You have been poisoned. You should rest more. There had never been a human to survive such an attack as long as you did. I cannot let you go.”  
“Riiight”, Jim sighed. “About that, my roommate happens to be a doctor so you don't have to worry about this.”  
“Human medicals have no knowledge about such wounds or poison.”  
Of course not. But that didn't matter because he didn't feel like he had been poisoned. He felt sore, yeah, but his vanes didn't burn or anything, nor did his organs. He'd gotten beaten up and maybe the drink he's had had been stronger then he'd thought. Either way, this was silly.   
“I doubt that you want me to crash on your couch for the rest of my life”, the blonde tried a different way.  
“If it is necessary for your and humanity's well being, then you shall stay as long as it takes for me to read up on this.”  
At that Jim perked up some. “So it's possible to read up on... my special case and decide weather or not I'm going to die or turn into a monster? Fantastic. You know what, I'll just give you my number, go home to my personal doctor aka my roommate, and you give me a call when you find out something new.” Crossing his arms over his chest, Jim tried to make it clear that he wouldn't accept any other solution.   
The second eyebrow joined the first while Spock seemed to think about Jim's suggestion. The silence between them grew heavier and heavier and Jim shifted uncomfortable. Damnit, why was it always up to him to meet such weird people? Couldn't he just have a normal social life like... well, he had no idea but you get the concept, right?   
“Okay, how about this? I stay until... noon, and if everything's good then, I can go home until you're done with your researches?”, Jim caved after a few minutes of eternal stubborn silence.   
“This is an acceptable compromise”, Spock agreed after another while, nodding slowly. Relieve washed over Jim and he sat back down onto the couch.   
“It's settled then. What do we do for the next...”, the blonde squinted at the clock on the wall next to him, “three hours?”

***************************

Spock did not like this. He knew he should not let Jim leave to an unknown area and unknown variables until he was certain that the blonde would not endanger himself or the people around him. Yet he knew that he could not keep the blonde locked up in his place without having to face consequences by law and the man himself. He'd have to live with the compromise James had suggested and research as fast as possible.   
And pray for nothing to happen in the meantime. 

Right now they were sitting in his living room, drinking some tea he had made and talking. Well, Jim talked, Spock was not really much for talking.   
By now the dark haired male had gotten to know that Jim was actually James Tiberius Kirk, 22 years old and one of the youngest military pilots of their state. He was rooming with his best friend Bones who was the medical on the base the blonde was working at, and his actual name was Leonard McCoy. Jim, or James, Spock wasn't sure which he preferred to use yet as a name, liked hiking and other sportive activities, was not really shy about getting to know people (intimacy contact included) and he was smarter then people would give him credit for. Spock was actually impressed about the knowledge the blue eyed male possessed and managed to show of quite casually. Jim had grown up on a farm, his mother often on business-trips and his stepdad had apparently been an ass. His biological father, also a pilot, had died in action on Jim's birthday. 

“Enough about me now though”, Jim said after a while and finished his cup of tea with one last sip, the liquid having grown cold some time ago. “What about you? What do you do for a living?”  
Putting his tea to the side, Spock thought about his answer.   
“I am the librarian of Starfleet University for five years”, Spock answered. Jim raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging on his lips.   
“Why am I not surprised about this choice of a job?”  
“Excuse me?”, Spock asked confused, raising one of his eyebrows.  
“Ah, sorry, it's nothing. Just figured you'd do something like this. I couldn't decide if you're either a teacher, scientist or something along those lines. But something with many books and stuff, I was sure.” Leaning back, the blonde smiled, visibly pleased with himself. “You're quite fit for a librarian though. That something to do with... your nightly activities?” 

His eyebrow went up again but Spock refrained from commenting this question. It was obvious that James did not believe a single word of what Spock had told him. He was yet debating if it would be helpful to tell the other about his past and how he got to know about the spiritual world. He knew that the blonde would want proof or else Spock would be stuck in the 'insane'-box until something happened that convinced the younger one otherwise. 

“How old are you?”  
The sudden change of topic surprised Spock but he would go along with it since he had no desire to talk about his 'nightly activities' at all.   
“I am 28 years old.”  
Now it was Jim's turn to raise an eyebrow. “Really? Didn't think that. Though I have to admit, I didn't know what to guess either. Your face looks young but your eyes...”   
Blue eyes locked with dark brown ones when Jim suddenly leaned into Spock's personal space, facial expression serious. For a few moments they just stared at each other before Jim leaned back, a soft smile on his face.   
“What about your first name? Don't tell me it's really Spock.” Another change of topic. Humans were really chaotic but Jim seemed to be special in this area too.   
“Nobody is able to pronounce it correctly so I refer to myself by my last name”, Spock answered. Now it was Jim's turn to raise a brow at him. “That so? Well, I'm always up for a challenge.” A wicked glimmer appeared in those blue eyes and the man sat up straighter. “Tell me.”  
It took a bit more then his usual self-control to keep himself from sighing deeply. It was always like this. Why could nobody just accept what he said and had to illogically lenghten the process of introduction whilst trying to prove that they were better then the rest of humanity?  
“S'chn T'gai.”  
“Shentagi?”, Jim tried, a deep frown on his face. Spock shook his head and went through the trouble of repeating himself once more. It took Jim more then ten tries to finally give up. Pouting, the blonde leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
“Geez, that's a hard one. Is it Russian or something?”  
“Something like that”, Spock replied, clearly trying to avoid the topic. Thankfully the other let it slide. Instead he opened his mouth to probably ask something else, when he caught the time on the clock and stopped himself.   
“Oh, already past noon. Time surely ran this time...” The unsure look Spock got now told the dark haired male that Jim wasn't sure if he'd let him go as promised. 

Suddenly, a loud knock at the front door of Spock's apartment interrupted them. Spock went to answer the frantic sound, followed closely by Jim, though he couldn't tell if it was out of curiosity or to take the chance of running from him.   
When the older male answered the door, he was even more surprised by the sight in front of it.   
Clothes and hair a mess, smudged makeup and chest heaving with pants, fist raised high to knock again, stood Nyota Uhura. 

“Spock, I'm sorry! You gotta let me in, now!”, she panted, looking around the hallways frantically. That was when she spotted Jim and blushed brightly. “Oh, you got a guest...”  
“It's fine”, Jim answered and pushed Spock to the side, opening the door wider to let Spock's friend inside. “What's wrong, do you need help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late Happy New Year-update! My computer is back and working, let's see for how long. I've got deadlines on five papers that I'm in denial of right now XD. But! I really hope you like this third part.  
> As always, if you have any ideas or suggestions, feel free to tell me :)

Chapter 3

Without further ado did the woman rush into the apartment, pushing the door close behind herself with force. Then she locked it as much as was possible and got on her tiptoes to look through the spy. When she seemed satisfied with the sight at the other side of the door, she slumped back onto her feet and let out a loud breath. It was then that the two men noticed the lack of shoes and something else…

“Fuck, is that blood?!”, Jim gasped and grabbed Nyota’s arm to look at the dried red liquid.  
It was all over her red dress as well as sprinkled over her skin. Spock immediately stepped up and scanned his friend for any injuries while blaming the late notice of the real state Uhura was in on the circumstances of Jim’s current situation.  
“I-it’s not mine”, Nyota stammered and shook off their hands, wrapping her arms around herself instead.  
“What happened, Nyota?”, Spock asked urgently, trying to figure out why his friend was a literal bloody mess. The dark skinned woman threw another glance through the spy at the door before shaking her head slightly.  
“I...”, she swallowed, visibly looking for the right words. “I know I got wasted last night, but you gotta believe me now, okay?”  
Hands with dried blood on them grabbed Spock’s upper arms and as if the obvious signs weren’t screaming panic and SOS already, then this would. Nyota was what came the closest to the human concept of a best friend and she knew how much he disliked physical contact. So her touching him even if it was just like this showed how urgent the situation was. 

“After I left the bar, I went home to… Samael. W-when we woke up this morning, we had breakfast together and… there was screaming in the hallway of his apartment building so we went to see what’s going on”, Nyota swallowed hard, tears shining in her dark eyes, one escaping down her cheek. “There was a monster in front of the door, bent over one of Samael’s neighbors. There was blood everywhere… and when it saw us, it went for Samael… I had no choice, within seconds it had him ripped off… I have no idea how I made it from there…”  
Uhura was breathing faster, short from hyperventilation. She threw another quick look through the door before looking back and forth between Jim and Spock, body shaking in her own grip when she wrapped her arms back around herself, rocking back and forth on her toes.

How was it possible to be in so many impossible and foreign situations in such a short amount of time?, Spock wondered and was admittedly thankful for Jim’s presence. The blonde man had lead Nyota inside the bathroom, ordering her to take a shower and throw away her dress. The way he had taken over control reminded Spock of Jim’s military career even though he’d never had too much contact with these kind of people before. But when Jim was serious, there was something that made people obey and trust him. Even though Spock had just gotten to know the other a few hours ago, Nyota even less then him, Spock found himself following the order to get his friend some clean clothes without second thoughts.  
Because it was only logic what Jim had asked him to do.

**************************

Half an hour later, they were back to sitting on Spock’s couch with fresh tea, a less shaky Uhura and another checkup of the main door. It was then that Spock took over control of the situation again, having his friend retell her story again, this time with more calmness and details then the first time. The more she described the ‘monster’ though, the more did Spock feel the burn of those blue eyes digging through the side of his skull. Jim and him had a good idea of what kind of monster had attacked the young woman even though Nyota seemed to not believe in what she had seen at all. The logic and her common sense told her that it was impossible which was not helping calming her down at all. So when Spock was sure that she had told them everything she could, he stood up and went over to her, kneeling in front of her and took her head into his hands. The confused look on her face melted away in seconds and when her body went limb, Spock laid her down on the couch.

“What’s wrong with her?”, Jim exclaimed and jumped up, only to find himself shushed by the older man.  
“She is just sleeping, Jim. She needs to rest”, Spock answered and left for the kitchen, closely followed by the blue eyed pilot.  
“Why do I get the feeling that that’s not all?”, Jim said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. “Oh right, maybe because of the fact that she ‘fell asleep’ as soon as you held her face in between your hands. What the hell did you do, Spock?”  
Again it took the older much more of his self-control then he liked to admit to not sigh deeply.  
“I used a special technique to make her loose consciousness. It is nothing dangerous though”, Spock admitted and watched Jim looking at him with a ‘figured’- face.  
“Nothing dangerous, huh? So and what now? Are you gonna give her the Demon-talk too, when she wakes up?”, Jim asked, arms crossed in front of his chest. When Spock didn’t answer instantly, one blonde eyebrow was raised at him.  
“Spock?”  
“Nyota will not remember the demon or the death of her… one-night stand. I replaced her memories with those of a hungover morning and a not so great goodbye so she won’t feel the need to contact this Samael again”, Spock admitted.  
Jim took a large step back, raising his hands, eyes wide. “Whoa, what the heck are you? A demon fighting ninja or something? Please don’t put those magic hands of yours anywhere near me ever, will you?”  
Spock raised an eyebrow. “As I told you, you are an unheard of case, Jim. It would not be logical to alter your memories before I can be sure that the poison running through your vanes won’t cause any harm.”  
“You’re actually serious, aren’t you? Jesus, Spock, that’s not funny!”  
“It was not my intention to amuse you, Jim.”  
“Argh, Spock!”

************************

In the evening, Nyota woke up and excused herself heavily embarrassed for curing her hangover on Spock’s couch. There was a hard frown attached to her face when she left him, trying to remember the previous night and the morning but Spock had made sure that she had no access to the true memories of what had happened in the hallway at all, just as he had told Jim.  
The blonde had given Spock his number as promised and then he had taken his leave. Spock still didn’t like the idea of having Jim out of his line of view but he had promised to let him go and now it was his job to research on this as fast as possible and then figure out what to do. So when Nyota left, Spock went into his bedroom and pulled out the diary of his father, sat down on his mediation carpet and read through the information even though he could recite the entire book just by memory.  
After that, he mediated for a long time, trying to find a solution or a clue on what to do now.  
Without any success. 

**********************

Much to Jim’s relieve did Bones not comment on his very late arrival or the new clothes as he came back. Granted, it wasn’t the first time he did something like that but the older man still tended to throw a fit and pick for medical information about whatever partner he had been with – aka the interrogation about safe sex. And even if it bothered the blonde to no end to be treated like a child, some part of him was happy about having someone care for him. 

Since he had a training section scheduled for the coming morning, Jim decided to get a shower and then catch up on some sleep. Though when he was lying on his bed, his thoughts kept milling over the happenings of the previous night.  
He wasn’t sure when he’d started to believe Spock. Maybe somewhere during the taking care of Uhura. Sure, this all could have been some made up joke or a mass insanity. But there had been something in her eyes that told him that what she had witnessed was real.  
For a few moments Jim panicked. Had that man messed with his brain as well? He couldn’t remember Spock touching him but what if he’d altered his memories too?  
Groaning, Jim burrowed his face in his pillow. So what if he’d done so? He’d just be more careful around the other and not let his guard down. It was just as with some other one-night stand. Just that they didn’t do anything. Somewhere along the line of those thoughts, Jim found himself acknowledging the attractive appearance of the dark haired librarian and mentally smacked himself right away.  
Keep it together, Jim!, he told himself. This is too much of a mess already. Don’t even think about falling for him!

**************************

Panic.  
Pure panic.  
Light and shadows.  
Voices, people shouting at him.  
Fire.  
Pain.  
And then.  
Darkness. 

*************************

The first thing, or well, person, Jim saw when he came back to his senses was the face of his roommate and doctor, Leonard McCoy.  
“Jim”, the brunette said, relieve and annoyance mixing together in his voice. His eyes wandered over some monitor next to the blonde before he started the checkup on his friend. Since Jim was still busy coming to his senses, he went along with it even though he hated it when Bones went all doctor on him.  
Groaning at the soreness that was (again) torturing his body, the younger man sat up and localized himself in the infirmary of the training basis.  
“What happened?”, he asked, voice groggy. Squinting at the bright light from above, he tried to ignore the upcoming headache and looked at Bones expectantly.  
Only to be faced with the same kind of look from his friend.  
“That’s what I should be asking you. From what they told me you came to training, sat in that little metal box you claim you can fly, took up into the sky and then all that could be heard from you was screaming. Right before you crashed down onto the ground again. That had been yesterday.”

Jim blinked. What the hell? A few memories came back slowly, but only impressions of feelings.  
“I… I can’t remember… I don’t know”, Jim said slowly, looking at his friend with wide eyes and confusion.  
Bones sighed, clearly not liking the lack of knowledge. “Well, you better find out before Commander Pike interrogates you.”  
They went through some more checkups and Jim got to listen to McCoy’s rant about how lucky he was for still being in one piece. His friend was not a fan of flying, not at all. Well, Jim cold say the very same thing about himself being a fan of medical treatment and stuff.  
When they were finally done, Bones told him to try and sleep some more. He cleaned up his instruments and went to report to Pike. Just before he left, he turned to face the blonde one more time, something like a smirk on his face.  
“Oh, by the way. You should probably call your boyfriend or whatever this Spock-guy is to you. He’s been making a habit out of calling at least every two hours to ask about your condition. I’m not allowed to tell him anything but when he threatened to come over, I told him you had an accident and need to rest. He was very worried though.”  
With that, the doctor left, leaving a frustrated Jim alone on his infirmary bed, just as his phone went off again.  
Why couldn’t that damn thing have been crashed instead of his military plane?

*************************

Jim found himself answering the damn communication gadget called smartphone when it rang for the fourth time.  
“Spock”, he growled instead of a greeting, letting out all of his frustration. “Can’t you leave me alone for one day?”  
“Jim”, was the answer from that calm voice that seemingly nothing got to show emotions. “What happened?”  
“I crashed with my fucking plane, that’s what happened. I’m okay though, just a few scratches. No demon attack, don’t worry”, Jim hissed as he sat up some in his bed.  
“Maybe it would have been wiser to stay at home for a few days. I was not expecting to return to work so early, much less try to take of the ground.”  
The way Spock phrased it, Jim got a feeling that he had dome something pretty stupid, even though he had no idea what that could have been.  
“What are you talking about, Spock?”, he asked, growing more and more frustrated and angry.  
The other man took a moment before answering. “I have to excuse myself. I should have told you. I just assumed that you would think about it yourself. I was wrong and I apologize”, Spock said slowly before finally explaining himself. “Demons come from hell, from a realm beneath the surface of the Earth. They are bound to the surface of the planet. Satan is the only one that can fly since he had been an angel once and is more powerful then the regular demons. Through my investigations, I came to the conclusion, that you are in the process of turning into a demon or at least something demon-related. Which means you are going to be bound to the surface of Earth as well. Trying to leave it is not much of a good idea, if I may say so.”

The blue eyed man was speechless. And then he snapped.  
“And why did you fucking figure, I would know shit about this? Are you stupid?! No normal person even believes this bullshit, much less figure out something like that!”  
“I am sorry, Jim”, Spock said, as calm as ever, not even seeming to feel insulted at all.  
“You know what, fuck you! Fuck you, Spock, your demon shit and whatever else you believe in. Just leave me. The. Fuck. Alone!”  
With that he hang up and shut off his phone, just barely suppressing the urge to throw the damn thing against the next wall.  
It took him ages to fall asleep, and when he did, something about the phrase, ‘you are in the process of turning into a demon’ kept haunting him in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Easter is coming around and so is a new chapter for this fanfic. I hope you like it ^^

Chapter 4

To say that Jim was furious was in no way a proper description of the mess of emotions that fought inside of the blonde when he left the base on the next day. He had went through the doubtable pleasure of explaining himself to his superior, Commander Pike – needless to say that he couldn't tell the man anything and that said man was not a fan of that – and another medical examination at the hands of an Leonard McCoy. Since neither of them could find out a (logical) explanation of what hat happened when Jim had taken off flying, his roommate had gotten him a doctor's note saying that he was on “bed rest”/paid holiday for as long as they, or rather he himself, needed to figure out what was going on.  
Clutching his phone in one hand and his bag in the other, Jim made his way to his car. Some part of his mind was impressed that he hadn't turned the little piece of communication technology into dust. The other, much larger, part was busy coming up with insults/threats/curses for one certain dark haired librarian. 

*The next day*

Spock was always up early. He preferred to wake up and do his household chores in the quietness of dawn when his neighbors would still be asleep and nobody would bother him. Later, at 7 am sharp, he would leave his apartment and drive to Starfleet University, and prepare everything to open the library in time at 8 am. It as a functioning routine, one he had been following for as long as he had been working there now. But on this day, one of those chaotic humans disturbed the peace of his routine.  
He had just gotten dressed and was about to grab his bag and put on his shoes when someone loudly knocked at his front door. Repeatedly. Raising an eyebrow, Spock finished getting ready and opened the door that was still getting knocked at and came face to face with someone who definitely had not slept the previous night.  
“Good morning, Jim”, Spock greeted, not showing how surprised he was at the unannounced visit. As the other had not answered his phone anymore, Spock had thought it would be better to give the blonde man some space and use that time for his own researches. That Jim would come to him on his own so soon was a bit unexpected.  
“Fix this!”, Jim demanded instead of greeting back, blue eyes glaring at Spock with a dark fire burning in them. The pilot seemed rather desperate.  
“Fix what?”, Spock asked even though he had quite an idea as to what he was supposed to fix. There was still the option of another problem though.  
“Me!”, Jim replied angrily. “I can't go to work, I can't stay at home or my roommate slash doctor will interrogate me, I can't go out and do anything with anyone because I might turn into a monster! So fix it! You said you'd research on this!”  
Jim's hands were balled into fists and he was panting slightly. Spock could feel how frustrated and forlorn the younger man was. Suddenly he felt the need to do something to comfort him, but how?  
“I haven't found any cure for your situation yet...”, Spock said slowly and did something he had seen others do when comforting (or greeting) someone. He raised his hand and placed it on Jim's shoulder, not really sure what to do now. Jim stared at him as if he had grown a second head for a moment while Spock tried to come up with something to finish his sentence and what to do with his hand. Before he could do so, though, Jim huffed and stepped backwards, causing his hand to slide off of his shoulder.  
“Figured. Otherwise you'd have called me yesterday. Or maybe even shown up on my doorstep like the creep you are.”  
“Excuse me?”, Spock asked, confused about being called a creep. He knew he wasn't like other people but a creep?  
“You heard me. At first you wanted to let me die, then you wanted to keep me locked into your apartment and now you can't figure out what to do to give me my life back!”  
At this both of Spock's eyebrows shot up and he had to take a deep breath.  
“Oh? Did that hurt you, Mr. No Emotions?”, Jim mocked him, a mean smirk on his face. “How about you hurry up and find a way to get rid of this demon shit inside of me then, before it takes over. Or maybe it already did?”  
With that said, Jim turned around and stormed off, down the street and around the corner, leaving Spock frozen on his doorstep. 

*************************

It was 4 pm sharp when Spock got out of the library. Any other day, the dark haired man would have gone straight home to prepare his dinner, go grocery shopping or do some other chores, meet up with his boss or whatever else was necessary before he could get comfortable on his couch and read some of the books he had brought with him. It was another routine, one that Spock could really use after a stressful day like this day. He was certain that short conversation with Jim in the morning must have caused his inner chaos that made him unable to focus 100 percent on his work. He was sure that his colleagues hadn't noticed anything, but he had. So having something go as planned would be good and soothe his inner turmoil. Why this short meeting had riled him up this much in the first place, Spock didn't know.  
But rest and peace was not what he was going to get now it seemed because when the librarian made his way towards his car, there was someone leaning against it, most likely waiting for him. Spock could not see the other's face because it was hidden by a sweater's hood. Slowly, he walked over, trying to figure out who it was, when the person turned around. They must have heard his footsteps. A hand was raised and took off the hood just when Spock was close enough to hear the other.  
“Hey, Spock.”  
“Hello... Jim”, Spock answered, surprised for the second time that day. The librarian could only hope this would not turn into a new routine.  
The blonde walked up to him with a fast step, before he came to stand in front of Spock, scratching the back of his head.  
“Uhm... I came to apologize for this morning... I was rude and I'm sorry.” Lowering his head, Jim stood in front of him, clearly being miserable.  
“I did not feel insulted. You are in a very unusual situation so it is not surprising that you are frustrated...”, Spock started but got interrupted.  
“That's still no reason to call you a creep and blame you. You're not the demon who attacked me, you took me home and took care of me. I shouldn't have been ungrateful like this. I don't know, maybe it's all just too much for me right now. Getting attacked like that, having my whole knowledge of this world turned into half truths and then my own body changing... Guess you're right and I am frustrated.” Blue eyes bore into Spock's dark ones, fire burning in them as the young pilot tried to convince Spock that he had done something wrong.  
“I accept your apology then”, Spock said slowly.  
“Really? Thanks, Spock!”, Jim said, grinning happily. “You know what? I'll make it up to you by taking you out for dinner. Come!”  
And that was when Spock found himself on his first non-business dinner. 

************************

“I wouldn't have taken you for a vegetarian”, Jim stated when they had placed their orders at the Chinese restaurant Jim had lead them to. Spock had let Jim order something for him as he had never been to this place before and didn't know which was good.  
They managed a bit of smalltalk, well Jim talked most of the time, until the waiter brought their food – some rice and fried meat for Jim, along with peanut sauce, and some vegetable soup with rice and spring onions for Spock. And it seemed like it had been a good thing to let Jim order his soup because it tasted really good. As he pointed that out to the blonde, Jim beamed at him like he had just declared his love to him. Which was a ridicolous comparison and Spock had no idea where it even came from. This day was an illogical mess, really. But, while he was sitting there, listening to Jim telling him about a prank he'd pulled on his roommate Leonard, Spock found himself feeling something, something he'd only ever felt with less then a handful of other people – he was having fun. He enjoyed Jim's company, just for the sake of it and not because of what had brought them closer.  
When Jim had woken up on his couch the other day and they had talked for a few hours or so, Spock had found that Jim was smart, somewhat stubborn and loyal. Today, he had learned that the blonde could also apologize, something not many people really could as admitting that you're wrong hurts everyone's pride in a way, and that Jim wanted to make things right. He had apologized and had not taken the easy way as just accepting Spock's acceptation of his (well thought of) apolgy but he had also invited him here to make up for it. Or maybe he had wanted to lure him out and try to get information about what Spock had found out by now? No, that was not something Jim would do. Maybe, he was just enjoying his company as well?  
Spock's brow twitched at the next illogical thought that crossed his mind. Why was it important if Jim enjoyed his company? It was not necessary, even if liking your colleague, and it seemed like that was the most fitting term about their relationship, had positive effects on the end result of a working progress, but that didn't mean that Spock needed it. Wanted to get involved in this complicated system of a friendship. He already had to manage Nyota, he wasn't looking for another friend. No, he would keep his distance and do his part, fix Jim, as the younger one had asked for, and then they would part ways and never meet again.  
And if a tiny part of Spock twitched with uneasiness at the thought of never seening Jim again, Spock had years of meditation and suppression training ahead of any kind of illogical emotion. 

*************************

It was late when the two of them left the restaurant. The sun had already set and the few stars one could make out at the nightly sky next to the moon, weren't enough to bring much light to them. It was enough though to let them find their way back to Spock's car.  
“I really had fun tonight....”, Jim said as they had made it halfway to the parked car.  
“Why are you surprised you had fun at one of your regular places?”, Spock asked, not sure where this was leading to.  
“You idiot, that's not what I meant”, Jim huffed and nudged him playfully. Just like Nyota did he ignore Spock's personal space. “You know that you're different then other people. Not in a bad way, you're just different and that's perfectly fine. It's just that....”, Jim swallowed and seemed to be looking for words for a moment, “... I haven't had this much fun with someone who is not Bones and who is not trying to get into my pants or the other way 'round, if you know what I mean... With you... I could just be myself and... have fun...”  
Jim stopped walking and looked at Spock in something that could be described as awe. “Thank you, Spock. Thank you for helping me and thank you for tonight. Maybe... when this is over... maybe we can do this again? Hanging out and stuff, I mean?”  
The blonde looked at him, blue orbs full of emotions, like hope for example. But before Spock could come up with any kind of an answer, someone in the alley right across the street screamed in panic. Two pairs of eyes locked and the next moment, the two men where on their way towards the source of that panic sound.  
What they found in the alley though, was nothing especially Jim had imagined moments before. The dry and dusty ground was covered in blood and steaming warm organs. A corpse, or more likely the remains of a corpse, lay beneath the feet of a black lurking monster. An involuntary gasp left Jim's mouth, causing the monster to turn it's ugly and blood and salvia dripping face towards them, red eyes zooming in on the source of disturbance.  
“A demon, I presume?”, Jim asked, not taking his eyes off the monster.  
“Correct”, Spock answered, taking in the details about the demon. “One of the stronger ones it seems, those kind of tentacles are generally reserved for those closer to Lucifer himself.”  
“Oh, so not only any kind of demon but a stronger one, most likely friends with the big boss himself? That wouldn't have been necessary, really. You're outdoing yourself, shit face”, Jim said and addressed the demon himself. The creature of hell must have understood what the blonde said because it answered with an angry hiss, sending drops of the blood and spit mixture flying around before it took a step forward, coming closer.  
“You don't happen to carry a weapon with you, do you?”  
“I do not”, Spock answered and prepared himself for the coming attack. “The sun is not going to rise within the next seven hours. We can try to escape but the chance of us outrunning it at it's strongest moment right after having fed lies at 10,4 percent.”  
“Why thank you for believing in my outrunning abilities”, Jim muttered. “So what do you suggest? You're the demon expert here.”  
“I suggest for you to go and call the police so they can take care of it's victim while I take care of the demon.”  
“Oh no, you're not going to fight that beast alone! Are you insane?”  
Over their argument, neither of them had noticed how close the demon had come towards them. So when a clawed hand wrapped itself around Jim's neck and yanked the blonde up into the air, Spock found himself with only two options left. He could for one try fighting the underworldly creature with a prayer in angelic words like he had done when saving Jim for the first time, or, the second option, fight it physically. He did not like the second option but it looked as if the demon was not going to give him much time for anything else. Jim was two meters up in the air by now, gasping for air while kicking the air around himself in trying to hit the creature's guts. Pulling out the heritage of his father, Spock called out an order in the foreign tongue humans failed to pronounce. A flash of light filled the alley and when it faded away for a bit, the tiny piece of metal had shifted into a silver sword covered in runes. His clothes had also changed so that he was now dressed in something akin to a monk's outfit, all in white with a blue wool belt. Using the moment of surprise, Spock didn't waste any more time and jumped into action. He rushed forward and moments later did claws meet silver steel. While defending himself, the demon had dropped Jim back to the ground and Spock hoped that the blonde pilot was going to run away and let him handle this as he had suggested a few minutes ago. He should have known that Jim was not this kind of a person. He'd rather die at Spock's side before leaving him behind like a coward. He did rush out of their way though, as soon as he regained control about his breathing and limps though.  
The fight itself did not last longer then a couple minutes. Spock had to admit that he should schedule some training hours starting tomorrow because fighting did not go as it used to be. He gained a minimal scratch on his left cheek and he noticed some kind of insecurity about which move to do next when he was in the middle of it. That was most likely caused by the lack of demon activity for the past three years but also by his lack of practice. And that was not acceptable.  
One final hit with the sword's blade across the demon's throat ad the unholy monster turned into dust. Spock watched how the wind picked up the particles, even the blood on his blade, before he turned around to where Jim was, coming face to face with a very wide eyed human. The look of disbelief and confusion with a hint of awe made Spock crack a bit after this already frustrating enough day and he let out a sigh before calling out another order and his sword and outfit turned back to his former looks. That did not help much with Jim's shocked state. It took the blonde three attempts in swallowing hard before Jim managed to say something. And when the first words came past his bloody lips – he had bitten himself accidentally during his fight – Spock knew that he was in for another few hours of explanation.  
“What the fuck are you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess Spock has some explaining to do next time, hm? ;)


End file.
